Media players are increasingly being used to play digital files, such as digital music. For example, media players can store hundreds of songs digitally and play them back. Because of the large number of songs, it is sometimes desirable to create a playlist, which is a list of songs that are played together consecutively, randomly, etc. For example, the user may choose a list of twenty songs that relate to an artist (e.g., an album), a list of their favorite songs, etc. Once the playlist is started, only the twenty songs on the playlist can be played.
At some point during playing of the playlist, a user may want to hear another song. When a user selects a song from outside the current playlist, different actions may be performed. For example, the song may be added to the bottom of the playlist and will be played when the end of the playlist is reached. Also, the song may begin playing immediately. In this case, the play of a playlist may be ended. Further, the user can drag and drop the new song and place it under the current playlist. This may modify the current playlist to include the new song. Accordingly, the above actions modify the playlist or end the playing of the playlist. If playing of the playlist is stopped, the user may have to then take steps to restart playing the playlist, which typically does not start at the point at which the user stopped the playlist. For example, the playlist may start at the beginning or the user may have to determine where the playlist stopped and manually start it at a song around where it stopped. Also, if the song is added to playlist, it alters the playlist, which the user may not desire.